Pms pertama
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: "Gin-channnnnn." "Apa?" "Aku keluar darahhhhh."/Kagura yang polos mendapat pms pertamanya!./slight Okikagu/oneshot/
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda bersurai silver itu terbangun dari tidur indahnya ketika mendengar jeritan gadis muda yang tinggal seatap dengannya itu memanggil namanya terus menerus.

" _URUSAI,_ Kagura!. Jangan ganggu tidurku!, ini masih pagi, _bakayarooo!"_ sahut Gintoki yang tak kalah kencangnya dengan geledek di pagi hari. Lalu Gintoki berguling di _futon_ nya mencoba kembali tidur, walaupun yakin ia tidak akan tertidur lagi.

Pintu geser kamar terbuka dan berdiri gadis yato dengan rambut jingganya masih berantakan, di depan sana.

"Gi...Gin- _chan,_ sepertinya aku akan menjemput mami hari ini, _aru,_ " katanya sambil terisak isak lalu terduduk di lantai.

"Hah?" Gintoki mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal putih yang sudah penuh dengan ilernya sendiri. "Apa maksudmu, Kagura?"

Kalau saja Kagura tidak sedang terisak isak dramatis seperti itu, Gintoki pasti sudah menendangnya keluar dari kamar karena berani membangunkan dia dari tidur.

Mendengar Gintoki bertanya hal itu, Kagura langsung guling guling tak karuan di _tatami_ kamar Gintoki.

"Darah!. Aku keluar darah. Huaaaaaaa, Gin- _channnnn,_ aku tak mau matiiii."

Barulah saat itu nyawa Gintoki terkumpul sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Ooc, typo, rush**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jelaskan pada dia, Otae," kata Gintoki sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan bosan." Aku mau cari _parfaiit_ dulu," tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Gintoki segera angkat kaki dari kediaman Shimura.

Kedua gadis itu menatap kepergian mantan joui itu.

Setelah tragedi pagi hari itu, Kagura tak berhenti menangis karena ia kira itu pertanda kematiannya sudah dekat. Sedangkan Gintoki tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Kagura tentang apa yang sedang menimpanya. Jadi, Gintoki langsung menyeret putri Umibozu itu ke rumah Tae agar ia saja yang menjelaskan pada Kagura.

Gadis berumur 18 tahun itu menuangkan _ocha_ hangat ke dalam 2 gelas di hadapannya dan menyodorkan salah satunya ke hadapan Kagura.

"Itu hal alami yang menimpa semua wanita, Kagura- _chan._ Kau tak perlu khawatir," kata Tae memulai pembicaraan.

Kagura menyedot sisa ingusnya." Tapi,darahnya keluar banyak sekali. Perutku juga sakit, _Anego._ Aku takut mati, _aru,_ " rengeknya.

Tae tersenyum memaklumi. Seorang gadis muda ditinggal mati ibunya dan hidup dikelilingi pria di sekitarnya. Wajar saja Kagura tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sepanjang kunjungan Kagura hari itu, Tae menguliahinya seputar mentruasi. Seperti, apa itu mentruasi, bagaimana cara memakai pembalut yang benar, cara mengatasi rasa sakit di perut, bahkan sampai tips mengusir stakler mesum yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Nah Kagura- _chan,_ kau sudah pakai pembalut kan?" tanya Tae.

Kagura mengangguk." Tadi, Gin _-chan_ yang membelikannya padaku, _aru_."

Tae terkikik geli membayangkan ekspresi ketua Yorozuya ketika membeli benda _itu_ di mesin penjualan.

"Kagura- _chan,_ mau sekalian makan siang di sini?" tawar Tae sambil menuang _ocha_ nya kembali ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kagura menggeleng kepala dengan cepat."Tidak usah, _anego._ Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau jalan jalan bareng Sadaharu dulu ya, _aru_."

Tentu saja ia berbohong kalau sudah kenyang. Gadis yato seperti dia tidak akan kenyang kecuali perutnya sudah membuncit. Tapi dari pada ia harus menelan masakan Tae, yang bentuknya sudah tak karuan, lebih baik ia berbohong.

Tae mengganggguk." Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat ya Kagura- _chan,_ jangan teralu banyak lari lari, nanti pembalutmu bisa miring lalu bocor," kata Tae.

 _"_ Baik _anego,"_ Kagura bangkit dari tempat duduknya." Aku pergi dulu, _jaa._ "

Tae menatap kepergian Kagura sambil tersenyum," Kagura- _ch_ _an_ sudah dewasa."

-oOo-

Kagura berjalan dengan riang menuju taman didampingi oleh Sadaharu yang selalu setia di sisinya.

"Persediaan sokunboku sudah habis, _aru._ Aku harus minta uang ke Gin- _chan._ Bagaimana menurutmu, Sadaharu?" Kagura menoleh untuk menatap peliharaannya.

Sebagai jawabannya, Sadaharu menggonggong lembut.

Saat mereka memasuki area taman, netra biru Kagura menangkap sosok yang terduduk namun tungkai kepalanya menyender pada senderan bangku dan memakai penutup mata, yang menandakan orang tersebut sedang tertidur lelap.

Kagura akan mengabaikannya seandainya sosok yang dibencinya itu tidak duduk di bangku sebelah situ. Itu bangku kesayangannya!.

Cepat cepat Kagura menghampirinya." Pergi sana, sadis!. Ini tempatku!"

Kapten divisi 1 itu tidak menanggapinya.

Perempatan siku muncul di wajah kagura. Sambil mengancungkan payung ungunya ia berkata dengan kasar," WOY!"

"China, kau berisik tahu," jawab Sougo tanpa mengubah pose duduknya dan tidak memperdulikan payung si china sudah berada 20 cm di depan wajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, _aru!"_ Kagura menyiapkan ancang ancang untuk menendang Sougo.

Melihat nona mudanya seperti itu, Sadaharu menggigit ujung baju Kagura untuk menghalanginya. Pasalnya, belum 20 menit yang lalu Kagura mengatakan," Sadaharu, kalau aku mau berantem, tolong ingatkan ya, _aru_. Nanti jatah makanmu ditambah. _Anego_ melarang aku banyak gerak."

"Sadaharuuu, kau ini kenapa, _aru._ Pengambil pajak rakyat harus segera dimusnahkan," Kagura mendepak moncong Sadaharu yang tetap menahan ujung bajunya.

Tangan Sougo bergerak untuk membuka penutup matanya." Apa yang kau katakan, china?" ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu menatap Kagura yang mati matian melepaskan gigitan Sadaharu tanpa merusak baju kesayangannya.

Sougo menghela nafas bosan." Bahkan anjing baumu lebih pintar daripada dari pada kamu. Bocah sepertimu pasti kalah melawanku."

Kagura menatap dendam Sougo."BERISIK, _aru."_ Lalu beralih pada Sadaharu." Sadaharuuu, LE-PAS," setelah mengatakan itu, gigitan Sadaharu pada ujung baju china Kagura melepas walau sedikit bolong.

"Kau bodoh sekali, China," Sougo berdiri dari bangku taman.

Kagura menatap Sadaharu yang berlari pulang lalu beralih pada rival sejatinya itu." Diam, sadis _BAKAYARO!"_ Kagura menyiapkan kuda kuda.

Sougo tersenyum meremehkan walau ada kilatan semangat di matanya." Jangan menangis kalau kalah, china."

" Mati kau, SA-" di tengah tengah semangatnya yang membara, Kagura merasakan sakit di perut bagian bawahnya seperti disayat sayat pisau. Rasa sakit itu seharusnya sudah hilang beberapa jam yang lalu. Kagura ambruk karena kesakitan.

PERSETAN. Kenapa harus di keadaan seperti ini sihhh.

Sougo memyeringai lebar." Belum apa apa, kau sudah ambruk. Payah kau."

Kagura menggigit lidahnya menahan rasa sakit yang rasanya bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga. Dia bangkit dengan keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

Seandainya dia ingat peringatan dari Sadaharu. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Kagura mengibaskan tangannya di depan dadanya." Pertarungan ditunda, _aru._ Kita seri lagi. Sekarang kau minggir dulu dari situ," sambil memegangi perut bagian bawah, Kagura berjalan tertatih tatih menuju bangku.

' _Tolong anegooooooo. Aku mau matiii. Tolong siapapun, selain sadis, bantu aku, aruuuu.'_ kalau saja pria yang di hadapannya, yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh itu, bukan Sougo, pasti Kagura sudah meraung raung kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa, china?. Datang bulan?" tanya Sougo dengan nada acuh.

Kagura meringkuk kesakitan di atas bangku. Sakit saat mentruasi, menurut Kagura, lebih sakit daripada tendangan atau pukulan yang ia terima di perut.

"Jangan ganggu aku, _aru._ Aku sedang tidak mau berkelahi dulu. Pergi sana," usir Kagura kasar. Ia merasa mual karena sakit yang teralu. Matanya berkunang kunang.

"Ini tempatku, china."

Kagura meringkuk lebih dalam untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.' _Siapa saja, tolong aku, aru. Biarlah kalau sadis ini melihatku seperti ini.'_

Setelah itu, kagura tak bisa ingat apapun.

-oOo-

Kagura terbangun di atas futon milik Gintoki. Di perutnya ditempeli kompres hangat.

"Gin- _chan?"_ panggil Kagura dengan suara sedikit serak." Kau ada di sana, _aru?"_

Pintu geser kamar terbuka dan masuklah Gintoki dengan langkah malas.

"Yo, cepat juga kau bangun. Baru saja Soda- _kun_ pulang," sapa Gintoki.

"Soda?. Siapa?"

"Mungkin maksudmu, Okita-san," lalu masuklah Shinpachi sambil membawa gelas dia atas nampan kecil lalu menyodorkannya pada Kagura yang sudah duduk di atas futon." Rebusan kunyit dan madu. Kata _anego,_ bagus untuk perempuan yang sedang , emm, ya begitu."

Kagura meraih gelas itu dan memerhatikan kepulan uap yang samar." Siapa yang bawa aku ke sini, _aru."_

Shinpachi duduk di samping Kagura yang hanya menggenggam gelas itu tanpa diminum isinya. Tampaknya ia ragu rasa dari minuman itu.

"Okita-san," jawab Shinpachi lalu menoleh pada Gintoki yang melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa." Benarkan, Gin _-san?"_

Gintoki tak memperdulikan Shinpachi lalu berbaring di atas sofa.

"Awalnya kami kira kau bertengkar dengan Okita-san sampai pingsan. Rupanya kau sakit perut," kata Shinpachi sambil menatap gelas pemberiannya." Diminum dulu, Kagura-chan."

"Baunya tidak enak," Kagura membuka selimutnya lalu bangkit dari futon." Perutku sudah tak sakit lagi, _aru."_

"Kagura," kata Gintoki dari ruang tengah." Mandi dulu sana. Kata Soichiro, kau amis."

"SADIS SIALANNN."

-oOo-

"Soyo- _channn,"_ Kagura melambai heboh ketika gerbang kekaisaran terbuka sepenuhnya dan di seberang sana berdiri seorang gadis sepantarannya yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kagura- _chan,"_ Soyo berlari sambil mengangkat sedikit pakaiannya agar tak terseret tanah lalu berpelukan dengan Kagura.

"Soyo- _chan,_ aku merindukanmu," kata Kagura sambil melepas pelukannya.

Adik dari Shige shige itu menggangguk." Aku juga. Di istana sedang membosankan. Ayo jalan jalan keluar," pinta Soyo.

"Boleh, _aru,"_ dengan cepat Kagura menggiyakannya. Kemudian ia melongok ke belakang bahu kiri dan kanan sahabatnya." Mana anggota mimawarigumi yang biasanya mengawal mu, Soyo- _chan?"_

"Oh, Nobume- _chan?._ Ia sedang ada tugas keluar. Jadi hari ini kita keluar bersama Okita _-san."_

"Ha?. Siapa, _aru?"_

"Telingamu bermasalah ya, china?" terdengar suara familiar yang dibenci Kagura tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sadis?" Kagura melompat ke samping kiri Soyo. Sebenarnya dia masih sakit hati karena dikatain amis.

Sougo berjalan dengan tenang." Harusnya kau tak berteman dengan _hime-sama._ Nanti kau bisa menularkan sikap kurang ajarmu padanya."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Kagura," apa?!." Namun niat ingin melawan Sougo ditahan karena ia ingin bermain dengan Soyo hari ini.

"Ayo Kagura- _chan,"_ ajak Soyo yang tampaknya sudah tak sabar.

Kagura dan Soyo berjalan berdampingan, sedangkan Sougo di belakang mereka, namun tidak teralu jauh.

Kagura mengobrol banyak hal pada Soyo. Gadis bermarga Tokugawa itu tampak terlihat bahagia saat mengobrol dengan Kagura.

Mereka bertiga mampir di kedai es krim untuk istirahat dari tur mereka. Kagura dan Soyo duduk berdampingan sedangkan Sougo duduk di kursi yang lain untuk menghormati privasi putrinya.

Awalnya mereka berdua menyantap es krim dengan diam hingga Soyo bertanya, "Kagura- _chan,_ es krimnya tidak enak ya?"

Kagura menggeleng cepat. "Enak kok, _aru."_

"Lalu kenapa diam?"

Kagura membalas pertanyaan Soyo dengan cengiran. "Tidak ada apa apa, _aru._ Aku cuman sakit perut saja kok."

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu saja Soyo khawatir dengan kesehatan sahabatnya. "Sakit?. Kagura- _chan_ sakit apa?. Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?. Kalau perlu aku anterin ke sana," kata Soyo panik. Ia agak bersalah karena mengajak jalan sahabatnya saat ia sakit.

Kagura menggengam tangan kiri Soyo untuk menenangkannya. "Tenang saja, _aru._ Kata _anego,_ setiap wanita pasti akan merasakannya."

Soyo meneleng heran. "Pasti merasakannya?. Maksudnya flu?" tanyanya polos.

Kagura melepaskan genggamannya lalu menggeleng. "Bukan. Itu lohh," Kagura menoleh untuk melihat untuk tahu apa Sougo sedang mencoba menguping mereka. Tampak Sougo sedang menyesap minumannya dengan tenang tanpa terlihat mencoba menguping walau sebenarnya ia memang berusaha untuk mendengar obrolan kedua gadis itu.

Kagura berbisik di telinga Soyo.

"Ehhhhh?. Ka-Kagura-chan, kau-?!"

Kagura mengangguk bangga sementara Soyo yang di hadapannya menatapnya tak percaya. Sougo yang berada di tempat duduknya menoleh ke arah dua gadis itu. _Apa yang mereka ributkan ?_

Soyo menghela nafas. "Padahal Kagura- _chan_ lebih muda dari aku. Kenapa aku 'belum' ya?"

Kagura menepuk pundak Soyo. "Jangan khawatir, _aru._ Soyo- _chan_ juga pasti akan 'dapat' kok," kata Kagura sambil menyuapkan sesendok es krim.

"Ne, ne. Sakit tidak, Kagura- _chan_?" tanya Soyo. "Karena kata Nobume- _chan, *****_ mu dan *****mu akan sangat sakit."

Kagura menggeleng bangga. "Yang seperti itu tidak ada apa apanya, _aru_." Tentu saja gadis yato itu berbohong pada temannya. Malamnya setelah siang harinya ia pingsan karena rasa sakit itu, Kagura kembali merasakan sakit. Sampai sampai Gintoki begadang semaleman karena ia teriak teriak kesakitan.

"Wah~~. Kagura- _chan_ hebat. Kau sudah jadi wanita sekarang."

Gadis muda yang dipuji itu hanya senyum senyum saja. Mereka berdua melanjutkan obrolan seru mereka hingga Sougo mendatangi Soyo dan mengatakan waktu jalan jalannya sudah habis. Soyo pulang ke istana diantar anggota Shinsengumi yqng lain. Hingga tinggal si sadis dan si china di jalanan itu.

"Oi."

Kagura memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena ia sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Lagipula ia merasa pembalutnya agak miring. Daripada terjadi hal memalukan di depan umum, yang lebih penting di depan si sadis ini, Kagura lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Woi. Lagi budek ya?"

 _Ni orang rese benget dah._ Kagura mempercepat jalannya, hingga ia merasa Sougo agak jauh dari dia.

Sementara itu, kapten divisi satu itu berusaha menyamai jalan rivalnya lalu ia mengatakan dengan nada datar, "China. Tadi kamu dudukin tabasco ya?"

Kagura menoleh ke sampingnya. "A...apa?"

"Ck, itu," Sougo menunjuk ke arah bagian belakang baju Kagura. Meski bajunya berwarna merah, ada warna merah yang ganjil di sekitar bagian baju yang diduduki.

Melihat wajah Kagura yang perlahan lahan memerah, Sougo menyeringai. "Oh. Atau jangan jangan kau sudah mengalami apa yang dialami wanita. Kukira gadis mons-"

DUAAAK, detik berikutnya wajah Sougo sudah mencium aspal dengan sempurna.

"Do... DO S BAKAYARO!" setelah meneriakkan itu keras keras, Kagura berlari pulang dengan wajah merah sambil menutupi bagian noda darah dengan payungnya.

Sougo bangkit dari tempat ia terkapar tadi sambil menatap kepergian Kagura.

"Dasar China aneh. Tapi baguslah dia sudah 'dapet', berarti aku bisa-" dering telepon memutus gumaman Sougo. Lalu ia mengangkatnya.

"Ya, baik Kondo- _san._ Aku kesana."

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.n**

OOC kah? OOC kah?. Ini fict pertama ku di Gintama. Jadi maklumi ya kalau aneh. Emmm, gimana fictnya?. Plotnya aneh ya tentang pms ?. Lumayan kan buat belajar, walaupun gak ada yang bisa dipelajari dari fict ini.

Oh iya aku nerima saran dan kritikan untuk memperbaiki apa yang salah. Jadi kutunggu ya. Aku juga mau nyelesain dulu fict Okikagu yang lain yang udah jamuran di documen #gkadayangnanya.

Ok. Tunggu fict fict Okikagu ku yang lain ya ^^


End file.
